The present invention relates to a toe strap receiving device that has an engaging means located on a bottom of a pedal so that the free end of the toe strap is engaged with the engaging means and does not hang around.
A conventional pedal for a bicycle is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a pedal body 1, a first hook member 10 and a second hook member 100 respectively connected to two ends of the pedal body 1. A toe strap 15 has one end thereof securely connected to the first hook member 10 and the other end of the toe strap 15 has a plurality of apertures 150 defined therethrough. The toe strap 15 positions a user""s foot on the pedal body 1 by wrapping across a top of the user""s foot on the pedal body 1 and one of the apertures 150 is engaged with the second hook member 100. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a free end of the toe strap 15 hangs over the pedal body 1 and is not well positioned. Therefore, the free end of the toe strap 15 could hit the ground to generate noise or even be tangled by other objects. This may result in a dangerous accident.
The present invention intends to provide a toe strap receiving device for a pedal so as to well arrange and position the free end of the toe strap on a bottom of the pedal body so that the shortcomings mentioned above are resolved.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination of a pedal and a toe strap receiving device. The pedal had a first engaging member on a periphery of the pedal body and an opening is defined in the periphery of the pedal body. A second engaging member is located on a bottom of the pedal body. A toe strap has a first end connected to the first engaging member and a free end of the toe strap extends through the opening and is engaged with the second engaging member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a toe strap receiving device that securely positions a free end of the toe strap so that the free end of the toe strap will not hang around.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.